Getting This Fun Over With
by JuniperWrites
Summary: Harrys friends drag him out to have fun. Will The Dursleys let him? read to find out book 6 spoiler so look out! between 6 and 7


Getting this fun Over with

Disclaimer: author does not own Harry Potter, just an imagination. Enjoy! Also I will do little explaining because if you are reading a Harry Potter fic then you must know some terms, right?

Vernon Dursley woke up exceptionally well on this particular Thursday morning. Why? Because his fool of a nephew-in-law was home from Hogwarts. He hates the bloke so why was he happy about this? Well, the brat makes damn good breakfast, that's why.

"I did miss you, Harry. Hurry up with my eggs!" Vernon said hastily. He was almost late for work.

"Why's that dad?" Harry's awful, fat lard of a cousin mumbled through a mouth full of eggs, spraying the lot of them in the process.

"Because the kid makes damn good breakfast." he said digging into his eggs himself.

"Uncle Vernon? Can I take this to my room?" Harry asked, a plate in his hand.

"Yeah, that way I won't have to look at you." Uncle Vernon replied hastily as he kissed his wife and fled the house."

Harry went upstairs to play with his owl and eat his breakfast in peace. He was pretty sure no flying cars or paranoid house-elves were going to bother him today.

Several miles away, Harry's friend from Hogwarts, Ron Weasley, was bored. He lives at a quaint…ish…little house called the Burrow.

"Mum? Can I get the post?" he asked as he jumped off the couch.

"Course dear. Have at it." she replied not looking up from the newest muggle gadget Ron's father brought from muggle-land.

"Thanks." And with that Ron ran out of the house.

First he decided to check the letter box his dad put in. "That's muggles for you." Ron thought as he put the coupon for a free lube job in the back of the pile-not that he knew what a lube job was, probably something to do with a regular car, not the magic one his father owns. The next item of mail was a green flyer for a "Festival? Sounds, stupid." he said aloud running up to the house to the attic, dropping the muggle mail on the table by the door on his way up.

When he got to the attic, he noticed his sickly owl perched upon a stack of mail. "I think you are stronger then you look." He told the bird. "Oh, you've a friend with you." Beside his own owl was a beautiful gray one. This new owl flew behind his and knocked his out of the way, taking center stage, stretching her wings.

"Hey you buzzard. What'd you do that for?" The owl then dug thru Ron's mail and handed him a small pink envelope with her talons.

"Must be for my little sis Ginny. Boys are starting to notice her-ow!" the bird nipped his ear. "Geez, that hurt damn it! I swear you must hate me, or my family. Is this an eviction notice? Did you just shake your head? That's silly. It is for me, right? You nodded your head this time. I hope I am not going mad!" he opened the letter, eyeing the owl every now and then . "It's from Hermione! She wants to meet me at the Flaps Café in…30 minutes! She doesn't say why. I smell bloody awful! Got to shower quickly!"

"Hooo!" the owl yelled, flapping her wings.

"Sorry." he quickly scribbled a reply then stuck it in her talons then the owl was off. Ron ran down the stairs to shower leaving his poor owl 'crying' in the attic.

"He never got his letter from Charlie!" Errol thought.

While Ron was getting ready, Harry was drowning in a river of tears. He was about to head off to sleep when he heard a loud ruckus below him. Even though he was on the second floor he could hear his loud…family…quite clearly.

"Could you keep it down? What is going on?" Harry asked after he got to the bottom of the stairs

"What've you done boy? Jinxed the letterbox?"

"I don't know what you are going on about."

"'Ave you been crying? Cry baby cry baby!" said Dudley before water came spewing from his mouth.

"Who's crying now, git!" Harry said.

Vernon shot Harry a glare who dropped the spell.

"Sorry," Harry's laughter subsided, slowly, and was replaced with shock. "Why is that letter inching it's way towards me?"

Dudley's attention was drawn to the letter also and how it was inching it's way between his feet toward Harry. It turned so that he saw the address without moving at all. "It's from Hermione." he opened the envelope and didn't think how odd it was that no one was keeping him from doing this.

"A festival? Yeah, I've heard of it. Do you want to go?" Ron asked as he took a sip from his butter beer.

"Sure. Why else would I drag you out here? Sorry if your disa…"

"No, that's not it. What about, um Ginny? She's been awfully crushed."

"Harry, too. I saw him with the Dursley's and he looked miserable."

"We could invite them! That way it could seem like my 'rents made me drag Ginny and we invited Harry because we're the Three Musketeers, Wizard-style! Sound good?" Ron asked, getting genuinely excited about the festival.

"Yeah! I already invited Harry. He should have the invite by now."

"But aren't you going to try to keep me from fun?" Harry asked Aunt Petunia.

"No. You're not much fun to beat emotionally when you are distraught." she said not really paying attention to him.

"I guess I'm not. Then I should get ready." and Harry slumped to his room.

"I can't believe they are letting me han out with friends, and wizards no less." he thought in the shower. "Oh well."

When he was out of the shower, he got his best clothes out and checked to make sure no one could look. He got out his wand and very quietly did a shrinking spell and half blood…Snape taught him. "I can't believe I am using a spell HE taught me, but it seems to work."

The Dursley's were all huddled on the couch watching some stupid movie when Harry left. "Stupid gits, wasting their lives away." he mumbled under his breath as he closed the door behind him.

"But mum, I don't want to go!" Ginny whined to Mrs. Weasley.

"Nonsense, little Gin. Go and have yourself some fun!" Ginny's French future sister in law said.

"No I want to pout more! Let me go Ron!" she yelled at her brother as he grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Come with Hermione and me! Someone's got to stop me from saying something stupid!"

"Fine! You win!" she said violently shrugging him off her.

Ron drove them to Hermione's which was 2 blocks from the festival. She was wearing a blue skirt down to her knees, brown sandals and a blue flowered halter top. Ron's jaw dropped. "You look pretty, Ginny." she said.

"So do you, Hermione. I'm not used to seeing you dressed so, casual." Ginny said, hugging her.

"Thanks, I think. Ron, you look quite, handsome" she managed to not sound as squeaky as she feared she would sound. "Shall we?" she allowed Ron to take her arm.

When they got to the festival there was a boy with messy black hair and glasses holding the wall up.

"Oh I get it now! I see why you were adamant about me coming!" Ginny fumed turning a pointed finger on her brother.

"Look, can't we just forget about the past and all have fun at this festival?" Ron said.

"I can if she can." Harry shrugged, hands in his pockets.

"Hey, it wasn't me who broke it off! Let's just get this fun over with." she said as she stormed off toward the entrance ahead of everyone.

"I told you why I did it Ginny. It was to protect you!" he yelled at her retreating form.

She stopped dead in her tracks at his remark. "Then why are you allowing Hermione and Ron to hang out with you openly?" she asked.

"Because they are older and know more magic to protect themselves than you do."

"By one year, you git!" Ginny grabbed Hermione by the elbow and went in together.

"Wait!" Ron yelled making a feeble attempt to get them to stop storming off. "Come on." he yelled at Harry, grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him inside the entrance.

When it seemed that Ginny and Harry were both calm again, Ron asked "So they let you out eh? How nice of them."

"What are you talking about? Who let him out?" Ginny asked..

"Oh, never mind. Hey, I'll get you girls a goldfish!" Ron attempted a distraction.

"Who Hermione?" Ginny asked, she wanted to know what Ron was talking about.

"Oh, Harry's horrid Muggle aunt and uncle. They are truly horrible. They give wizard's with muggle born relatives a bad name." Hermione answered as nicely as possible.

"Where'd you get those clothes? They actually fit!" Ron asked Harry when he thought the two of them were not within earshot of the girls.

"Buzz off Ron!" Harry pushed through clenched teeth.

"Why wouldn't they fit?" Ginny asked, suddenly very concerned.

"No reason. Here's your fish! Name it Hogsmeade!" Ron attempted a subject change, again.

"Hold onto it while Harry and I talk, alone." Ginny said pulling the latter boy's elbow in the direction behind the tent they were standing in front of. "Let's go, scar."

"Who?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

"Harry." Hermione and Ginny said together.

When they were alone, Ginny sighed. "Okay, what are you hiding?"

"What? Nothing, my aunt and uncle are poor and they can't afford to buy me clothes so I get my fat cousins hand-me-downs."

"Bull!"

Harry gulped.

"I want the truth. Friends don't lie to each other, right? So be honest with me"

"I miss them. Dumbledore and my god father. They should both be here, alive, and they are dead, because of me. Because they were too close to me and if that happened, to you, then I'd…"

"You'd what? Cry a tear or 2?"

"NO! I've liked you all year and maybe longer but I was afraid to how Ron would react."

"He'd understand. He's not the type to say 'You can't date my sister! I'll beat you!' You should know that by now."

"I do know. But if he got mad at you then it'd be awkward."

"Tell you what? I'll be right here…" she put her hand over Harry's heart "…until you return from your mission or whatever it is you need to do. But until then will you allow me to be your friend?"

"Sounds perfect." Harry said smiling down at her.

She smiled up at him.

When they returned to Ron and Hermione, they were sitting real close and commenting on the fish. "Ginny's is real cute but yours tail's much prettier." Ron said.

"Thanks." Hermione blushed, catching onto the symbolism (hoping it was). "Oh, hey guys, how'd it go?" She asked when they returned.

"Everything okay?" Ron asked.

"No, but it will be." Harry replied, glancing at Ginny through the corner of his eye.


End file.
